


【香路】得到回应的爱

by SakumaIki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 是给朋友的还礼w
Relationships: 香路 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【香路】得到回应的爱

山治一觉醒来，居然变成小孩子。  
那头金发在阳光的映照下显得柔和，仅露出的一只眼睛的瞳色是通透的蓝，他就是用天真无辜的眼神俘虏了娜美的心，暂时放下对他体内还是大人山治的警惕，又是抱又是摸头，惹得布鲁克嫉妒落泪，大喊着我也要变成小孩子，泪水都蹭到山治头顶。船医乔巴忙着研究从山治身上取来的血液，寻找变成小孩子的原因和恢复方法，那边乌索普举起山治转了一圈又一圈，转到自己晕倒在地上。  
“都说了我只会接受娜美小姐和罗宾小姐的宠爱！”  
“好狡猾！”布鲁克第一个抗议。  
山治挣扎着逃出乌索普的“魔爪”，习惯性去摸裤兜里的烟盒，才想起现在是小孩子的模样，身上穿的小号衣服还是问乔巴借的，他有些烦躁地用鞋尖点了点草坪，如果这个时候有敌人攻过来，这样的身体根本没法战斗，更别说保护全员。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“路飞……”  
他忍住怒火转过头，那个得知自己变成小孩子后笑到捶地的家伙到现在还止不住笑意，在草坪上滚来滚去，一骨碌滚到山治脚边，眨巴着无辜的大眼睛对上山治。  
“你想笑到什么时候？嗯？”  
“但是……变成小孩子的山治真的很有趣啊。”  
海蓝色眼瞳里有团火在燃烧，山治鼓鼓的腮帮子像肉包一样，路飞翻身坐起，双手捏着山治的脸颊往两边扯。  
“啧，放手！”  
“原来小时候的山治长这样子啊。”  
“你已经说了很多遍了，就这么惊讶吗？”  
“嗯，我以为会是这样的……”他陷入了短暂的联想中，不需要言语形容，他知道路飞脑海里的自己肯定是个歪歪扭扭的小人，叼着烟很拽的那种。  
“别想了，先放开我。”  
被捏住的脸颊肉立刻红肿起来，山治不耐烦地一脚踢过去，用尽了全力，落在路飞腿上却不痛不痒的，对方嘻嘻地笑了，顺势松开手。  
“小时候的山治也是这么凶的吗？明明长着一张可爱的脸，应该多笑笑嘛。”  
“……等我恢复正常了，第一时间肯定教训你。”  
前几天夜里他终于遵从自己的欲望把路飞按在墙上接吻，现在变小的他无论是力量还是气场都被削弱，连路飞的一只手都禁锢不了。他举起小手，张开又握紧，路飞迅速伸手握住小拳头，歪头看他。  
“山治，怎么了？是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“别把我当小孩子！”  
“可是你现在就是小孩子啊。”  
“行，即使我现在是小孩子，照样能做饭能战斗。”  
“做饭可以，战斗就算了。”  
路飞笑得一脸灿烂，面对这样的笑容，山治在心里想好的反驳卡在喉咙，犹豫了片刻还是借着烦躁说出来：“我不需要你保护我。”  
“你是船长，应该受我的保护才对。”  
路飞愣了一下，摘下草帽扣在山治头上，金色的发丝被宽大的草帽盖住，帽檐投下的阴影落在脸蛋上，遮去山治固执的表情。  
“哦，真是可靠呢。”  
路飞的语气像是在哄小孩，浓浓的笑意染上眉梢，山治捏紧帽檐，一把掀开的同时扑向路飞，路飞一个重心不稳往后倒在草坪，他顺势趴在路飞胸膛，凑近他的嘴角亲了一下。  
变成小孩子的话，亲吻应该能被原谅吧？  
他眯开眼偷看路飞，路飞屈起手指蹭了蹭嘴角，结果嘴角变得更红，不远处传来乔巴的声音，说是恢复原状的药剂做好了。山治沉默着爬回地面，下一秒被路飞捞起来，吓得他双脚乱蹬。  
“我自己会走，放开我！”  
“前天的事情……我没有生气。”  
山治抿紧嘴，仰起头看他，努力想要看清逆光里路飞的表情。  
他知道的，突然变小是他强吻路飞……又或者说是喜欢上船长的惩罚，其实站在亲自画好的界线的另一边默默守护他就够了，把自己的爱强加在他身上等同于束缚，山治很清楚被束缚是什么感觉，所以更希望船长能够无忧无虑地活着。  
“生气是正常的，毕竟是我做错了。”  
痛苦的回忆如同暴雨将他淋透，父亲的责怪、兄弟的欺凌、被囚禁的恐惧一同钻进喉咙，小小的身影缩在黑暗中，期待快点长大、变强，这样才能逃离这里。  
“山治没有错！”  
路飞突然提高音量，拉回山治的思绪，腰部传来他手臂收紧的触感，他木然地看着路飞，蓝瞳冒起水汽，这不是眼泪，绝对不是眼泪，即使是，那也是这副小孩身体的条件反射而已，绝对不是他自己想哭。山治固执地这样认为。  
“喂，路飞。为什么？”  
“嗯……因为山治这样做，我并不讨厌。”  
喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢。路飞的坦率成功逗笑了山治，他晃着双臂，稚嫩的声音透着愉快：“随便你怎么想。”

“山治君怎么样了？”  
娜美他们赶到治疗室，刚踏进门口就被乔巴警告不要出声，路飞难得听话坐在床边，怀里抱着呼呼大睡的山治，恬静的睡脸十分可爱，小手紧紧地揪住路飞的衣衫，他似乎是梦到了什么好事情，嘴角微微上扬。  
“喝了药剂，睡一觉就会恢复原来的样子。”  
乔巴轻声说道。  
“什么啊，真无趣。”嘲笑了他一整天的索隆撇了撇嘴，被娜美赶了出去。  
等船员们离开后，路飞垂下眼帘，仔细打量山治的睡脸，山治准备喝下药剂的时候，突然拉过他的衣领让他低下头，凑到耳边用只有两人才能听见的声音问道：“也就是说，我可以继续喜欢你，对吗？”  
说完他就昏睡过去。  
路飞捏了一把他的脸颊，痛得山治皱起眉头，又很快舒展开来。  
“山治，快点醒过来啊。”  
然后听听他的回答。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 是给朋友的还礼w


End file.
